With modern computing platforms and technologies being evermore integrated with the Internet, mobile device usage has become increasingly popular. Current mobile device technologies strive to provide convenience to everyday life. However, such conveniences have not yet fully extended to living in multi-unit housing. For example, today, a person still has to physically go and check if a package has been delivered to the building. Access into the building itself is usually limited to security access mechanisms that are not tied to an individual's mobile phone. In addition, information about a building and other functions are not centralized and easily accessible to tenants. Common solutions offered are inadequate because they, for the most part, are not feed-based, are non-native, are not cloud-based, and do not allow staff/resident to submit and/or process requests in real time. In addition, current solutions provide systems in which requests have to go through “request managers” and have to be approved by staff members, which is inefficient and not cost-effective. Thus, there exists a need for seamless and automated integration of building functions and information with mobile devices in order to increase convenience of living in multi-unit buildings.